The Tournement
trumpeting Prince John: snickering Hiss, this is a red-letter day. A coup d'état, to coin a Norman phrase. Sir Hiss: Oh, yes, indeed, sire. Your plan to capture Robin Hood in public is sheer genius. chuckling Prince John: Hiss, no one sits higher than the king. Must I remind you, Hiss? tongue Sir Hiss: Oh, oh, forgive me, sire. stuttering I didn't mean to... Prince John: My trap is baited and set... ...and then revenge! Ah, revenge! Sir Hiss: Shh! Not so loud, sire. Remember, only you and I know, and your secret is my secret. Prince John: Stop! giggles Stop hissing in my ear. Secret? What secret? Sir Hiss: Why, the capture of Robin Hood, sire. Holler: Not forgetting those pesky Woodland animals. Prince John: That insolent blackguard. Ooh! I'll show him who wears the crown! Sir Hiss: I share your loathing, sire. That scurrilous scoundrel who fooled you with that silly disguise, who dared to rob you and made you look utterly ridiculous... Prince John: Enough! Hiss, you deliberately dodged. Sir Hiss: But... But... Sire, please. Prince John: Stop sniveling and hold still. (punches his head) Sir Hiss: Thank you, sire. Marian: Oh, Klucky, I'm so excited. But how will I recognize him? Lady Kluck: Oh, he'll let you know somehow. That young rogue of yours is full of surprises, my dear. Robin: There she is, Little John. Isn't she beautiful? Little John: Cool it, lover boy. Your heart's runnin' away with your head. Robin: Oh, stop worrying. This disguise would fool my own mother. Little John: chuckling Yeah, but your mom ain't here. You gotta fool old bushel britches. (Sheriff appears) Franklin: All right, everybody. Goose, Fox, Snail, Rabbit, Skunk, Raccoon, Slyly and I will go with Robin. Robin: Sheriff, Your Honor? Sheriff: Yeah. Robin: (shaking hands with him) Meetin' ya face-to-face is a real treat. A real treat. Sheriff: Well, now, thank you. chuckling Oh, excuse me. I gotta go win this tournament. Little John: Hey, old Rob's not a bad actor. But wait till he sees this scene I lay on Prince John. Bear: Ok. This the only chance. Come on. (Franklin's family, Bear, Badger, Leonard and Babar, Rataxes and their families walk with Little John) Dany: What about us judge? Klaus: The two of us has better be in Little John's pockets. Let's go! Little John: Ah! Me lord. My esteemed royal sovereign of the realm. The head man himself. You're beautiful. Prince John: laughs He has style, eh, Hiss? French Little John: laughing You took the words right out of my mouth, PJ. Prince John: "PJ"! I like that. Do you know I do? Hiss, put it on my luggage. PJ. guffawing PJ. Yes. Sir Hiss: Hmph! And you? Who might you be, sir? Little John: I am Sir Reginald, duke of Chutney. Babar: I am King Gill. And this is Queen Ashley, Princes Tom, Cornelius and Princesses Sara and Elizabeth. Bear: I am Sir Theodore. Beaver: I'm Darla, Princess of Cardiff. Badger: I am Princess of Blaenavon, Molly. Leonard: My name is King Cayman of Glasgow. Rataxes: We are King David, Queen Briana, Prince Howard and Butler Bill of Stonehaven. Franklin's dad: I'm Duke Sherman. This is Duchess Abby of Persh. (in Little John's voice) And don't stick your tongue out at me, kid. Little John: And now, Your Mightiness, allow me to lay some protocol on you. Prince John: Oh, no. Uh, forgive me, but I lose more jewels that way than... Please sit down. Little John: Thanks, PJ. (sits down) Couldn't get a better seat than this, could you? The royal box. Oh! Hey! Hey, wait a minute! What's... Oh, excuse me, buster. Sir Hiss: "Buster"? You, sir, have taken my seat. (Prince John and Little John laugh) Prince John: Hiss, with you around, who needs a court jester? John continues laughing Now get out there and keep your snake eyes open for you know who. Sir Hiss: You... You mean, I... I'm being dismissed? Little John: You heard His Mightiness. Move it, creepy. Get lost. Begone, long one. Sir Hiss: What cheek! "Creepy"? "Buster"? "Long one"? Who does that dopey duke think he is? Allan-a-Dale: Now, he's up to somethin', Friar. Friar Tuck: Yeah. Come on! (trumpets) (The archers march) Robin: Ah, Your Ladyship. Beggin' your pardon, but it's a great honor to be shootin' for the favor of a lovely lady like yourself. I hopes I win the kiss. Marian: Oh! (looking at Robin's eyes) Well, thank you, my thin-legged archer. giggling I wish you luck... whispering with all my heart. Sir Hiss: echoing Hmm... I wonder. Man: Your Highness, with your royal permission, we are ready to begin. Prince John: Proceed, captain! Captain: The tournament of the golden arrow will now begin. cheers trumpeting drumroll (The archers shoot the target) cheers whistles (The archers shoot them again) Toby: Yay, Dad! boos (Robin shoots an arrow to the target) cheers Prince John: A perfect bull's-eye. Well, well. Little John: chuckling That's what you call pullin' it back and lettin' it go, PJ. Robin: I'm gonna win that golden arrow, and then I'm gonna present meself to the lovely Maid Marian and... Sheriff: Sheriff: Listen, scissorbill, if you shoot half as good as you blabbermouth, you're better'n Robin Hood. Robin: Robin Hood, he says! Wowee! I'm tiptop, all right, but I'm not as good as he is. (Robin shoots the target again) cheers Little John: That kid's got class. Ain't he, PJ? Prince John: Indeed he has, Reggie. chuckles Bravo! Uh, bravo! Yes. Franklin: I hope Robin will win this arrow. Robin: Oh, um, by the way. I hear you're havin' a bit of trouble gettin' your hands on that Robin Hood. Sheriff: He's scared of me, that's what he is. You notice he didn't show up here today. Huh! I could spot him through them phony disguises. Sir Hiss: echoing It's him! It's Robin Hood! I just can't wait till I tell His Majesty. chuckling (Friar Tuck shoots an arrow to pop the balloon and Sir Hiss falls) (Friar Tuck puts him into the barrel) Sir Hiss: Unhand me, you... grunts Please, please! I don't drink! sloshing Captain: (pulling the arrows out) Attention, everyone. The final contestants are... ...the honorable sheriff of Nottingham... boos ...and the spindle-legged stork from Devonshire. cheers Prince John: My dear, I suspect you favor the gangly youth, hmm? Marian: Uh, why, yes, sire. Well, at least he amuses me. Prince John: laughs Coincidently, my dear young lady, he amuses me too. Stromboli: Look. It's that turtle. It reminds me of Franklin. Syndrome: If that outlaw wins, we'll be ready for it. Holler: And it's his nosey little friends too. Pat: You said it guys. Captain: For the final shootout, move the target back three paces. Sheriff: You heard him, Nutsy! Get goin'! Move it, you birdbrain. And remember what you're supposed to do. Nutsy: Yes, sir, sheriff, sir. (Sheriff shoots an arrow) Celeste: Oh! That Sheriff! boos Sheriff: chuckling Well, that shot wins the golden arrow, the kiss and the whole caboodle. (Sheriff makes his bow accidentally point up and him shoot higher) gasps (Robin shoots the last arrow to make another one fly down to the target) cheers Friar Tuck: Yay! He did it, he did it, he did it! Slyly: (in Timothy's voice) Wee! He did it! He did it! whispering (Robin walks to Prince John) Prince John: Archer, I commend you, and because of your superior skill, you shall get what is coming to you. Our royal congratulations. Robin: Oh, thank you kindly, Your Highness. Meetin' you face-to-face, Your High and Mighty, is a real treat. Prince John: Release the royal fingers. Ah! And now I name you the winner, or, more appropriately... - snickers... the loser! exclaims Franklin (in Noddy's voice): I really am very cross! Holler (in Gobbo's voice): But soon you'll be even crosser! Prince John: Seize him. (The guards seize Robin) (Snail, Fox, Skunk, Rabbit, Goose, Raccoon and Slyly are captured by the soldiers) (Snail is muzzled) Franklin: (in Young Bambi's voice) Leave them alone! Stromboli: Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that. (Stromboli pushes him into the cage) There, this will be your home where I can find you always! Franklin: (in Pinocchio's voice) No, no, no! Stromboli: Yes, yes, yes! To me… you are belonging. We will tour the world. Paris, London, Monte Carlo, “Constantinopolee”… Franklin: (in Pinocchio's voice) No, no! Stromboli: Yes! We start tonight! Prince John: I sentence you to sudden, instant and even immediate death! Marian: gasps Oh, no! Oh! Please. Please, sire. I beg of you to spare his life. Please have mercy. Prince John: My dear emotional lady, why should I? Marian: Because I love him, Your Highness. Prince John: Love him? And does this prisoner return your love? Robin: Marian, my darling, I love you more than life itself. Prince John: (chuckles) Ah, young love. Your pleas have not fallen upon a heart of stone... ...but traitors to the crown must die! Robin: Traitor to the crown? That crown belongs to King Richard. Long live King Richard! Crowd: Long live King Richard! Prince John: Enough! I am king! King! King! Ah! Off with his head! Franklin: (in Pinocchio's voice) Let me outta here! I can’t be here, you can’t keep me! Stromboli: Quiet! Shut up! Before I knock-a you silly! (drumming) Marian: sniffling Oh, no. Pot: Hey little creatures, how would you like to stay here and join us for dinner? You can be the main course, huh? Prince John: Stop! Executioner, stop! Hold your axe! Little John: OK, big shot. Now tell them to untie my buddy, or I'll... Prince John: grunts Sheriff, release my buddy... grunts I mean, release the prisoner! Sheriff: Untie the prisoner? Holler: What do you mean release the prisoners? Lady Kluck: You heard what he said, bushel britches. Prince John: Sheriff, I make the rules, and since I am the head man... Not so hard, you mean thing. Pot: Who are you gonna believe sire, us or a mischevious outlaw and a bunch of Woodland creatures? Prince John: Let them go, for heaven's sakes! Let them go! Lady Kluck: Yee-hee! Love conquers all! cheers Franklin: Dad! Franklin's dad: Franklin. (hugs him) Franklin: Oh, Dad. Snail: Are you ok? Franklin: I'm ok, Snail. Robin: I owe my life to you, my darling. Marian: I couldn't have lived without you, Robin. Raccoon: By the way, where did Little John do? Dany: He had to go round the back in order to free you guys? Franklin: I think we should thank him for saving us too? Sheriff: There's somethin' funny goin' on around here. Pit: You could be right sheriff. Little John: Now, PJ, tell my pal to kiss Maid Marian or I've just found a new pincushion. Sheriff: Why, you! Prince John: Kill him! Don't stand there! Kill him! (The heroes fight Prince John's soldiers) Prince John: Don't hurt me! No, no! Don't hurt me! Help! Help! gasping Kill him! Lady Kluck: Run for it, lassie! This is no place for a lady! screams moans Lady Kluck: Take that, you scoundrel. Marian: Help! Robin, help! (Robin grabs her when he swings) Robin: Marian, my love, will you marry me? Marian: Oh, darling, I thought you'd never ask me. chuckles But you could've chosen a more romantic setting. Robin: And for our honeymoon, London... Marian: Yesli! Robin: ...Normandy! Sunny Spain! Marian: Yes! Why not? Little John: Ooh, what a main event this is. John chuckles Kluck shouting Little John: What a beautiful brawl. shouts Little John: Hey! Who's drivin' this flyin' umbrella? (Robin fights a soldier) Robin: We'll have six children. Marian: Six? Oh, a dozen at least. chuckling Take that! Captain: Attention, everyone. blares grunting Prince John: Stop the girl! Ooh! Lady Kluck: Take that, you scurvy knave! Prince John: Seize the fat one! Kluck fights all soldiers while they groan whistles cheering yelling cheers (Babar, Rataxes and their families set on top of the royal box) All: Long live King Richard! Lady Kluck: Yee-hoo! Beaver: Come on, let's get back to Sherwood Forest and celebrate out victory. Stromboli: No! No! Foiled again! Holler: I should have known that turtle could have escaped. Syndrome: We will get them. Clayton: We will find Hiss. Prince John: Hiss! You're never around when I need you! Sir Hiss: (echoing) Coming. Coming. snickers For I'm a jolly good fellow For I'm a jolly good... laughs Oh! Oh, there you are, old boy! PJ, you won't believe this, but the stork is really Robin Hood. Prince John: Robin Hood. John chuckles, shrieks Get out of that, if you can. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts